Part of a Whole
by mudget
Summary: Ma-Ti and Suchi; always there for each other.


**A/N:** **I always seem to have excuses for my absence, but this time I have legitimate reasons! So, I got a new job - I'm a REAL teacher now (tertiary), and part of my position entails co-ordination of the Diploma course. I gotta say guys, it has left me little time to do anything except write lesson plans and do bureaucratic admin paperwork crap, let alone get enough sleep! I have a dozen fics waiting to be completed, and I promise I will get to them soon! So bear with me :) **

**Anyway, this was written for a smallfandomfest challenge over on LiveJournal.** **A massive thanks to OzQueene for her mad beta skillz 3 She helped nudge me along throughout the night and kept me level headed despite my panic ;) I originally started writing this is first person, but ended up scrapping it because it was failing miserably. Hopefully this reads much better! I'm kinda chuffed how it turned out, as I often struggle writing Ma-Ti decently. Hopefully I depicted Ma-Ti and Suchi's relationship well :)**

**No language warnings for once! Some very mild violence though ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: <strong>Ma-Ti & Suchi. Always There For Each Other

Wheeler and Ma-Ti peered over the barrels that concealed them in the cool, dank storeroom. Argos Bleak and Rigger were making their way ever closer in their hunt for them through the long room and it was only a matter of time before the two Planeteers were discovered.

Ma-Ti felt a gentle tug as little fists clutched at his hair. The Heart Planeteer sent gentle reassurance to the anxious monkey and Suchi's tail curled around Ma-Ti's neck in response. There was no need to warn the animal to be silent. Strengthened by their physical contact and years within each other's company, their minds curled together intuitively and as easily as the tail about the young Planeteer's throat.

Suchi looked to Wheeler, who eyed the exit on the opposite side of the room. Ma-Ti looked from the doorway to the two men, unsure how they could make it past them without getting caught. Bleak's taunts echoed through the room, accentuated by Rigger's laughter and loud metallic clangs. Whatever the drums contained prevented Ma-Ti from contacting the rest of the Planeteers. They were searching within the factory above, hoping to find Looten Plunder's office and the critical evidence needed to shut the shady operation down. Ma-Ti felt Suchi's worry mirror his own and reached a hand up to pat him.

Wheeler ducked back behind the barrel, Ma-Ti following suit. He turned and leaned his back against the drum, bending his head to the boy's ear. "I've got an idea," he whispered. "When I give the signal, you make for the door. No matter what," he added. Ma-Ti frowned up at him, not liking the sound of his plan. Wheeler grinned and gave him a wink, which only aided to increase Ma-Ti's suspicion.

The American peered around the side of the barrel, keeping tabs on the two henchmen, and made a dash for the next group of drums. Biting his lip Ma-Ti dared a glance in the direction of Bleak's increasingly descriptive taunts. He cringed and turned his attention back to his team mate. Wheeler evidently appeared to find the commentary amusing, grinning and shaking his head. Suchi was in disagreement and fidgeted restlessly on Ma-Ti's shoulder. Ma-Ti wordlessly bade him patience and the monkey quieted. The pair watched on earnestly as Wheeler scanned the ground around his feet. After a moment he snatched something up and, with a quick glance towards the lackeys, threw the object into the far corner, away from the door.

It struck one of the drums with a clang. The two Planeteers shrank back, listening for evidence that Rigger and Bleak had taken the bait.

"We've got 'em now, yep, yep," boasted Rigger, in a loud whisper.

The noise of heavy boots drifted away and Ma-Ti risked a glance to Wheeler. With a nod he gestured to go silently. Ma-Ti nodded in reply. Suchi urged the boy on, feeding him courage only a monkey could in the face of danger. Crouching low he carefully crept his way forward, Suchi clinging tightly to his collar.

The sound of a drum being kicked rang through the room. The two Planeteers froze and held their breath.

"Those bleedin' brats are in here somewhere," Bleak said, his impatience flaring. "Sooner or later we're gonna find 'em, even if we have to smoke 'em out. Didn't Plunder say this stuff was toxic as well as flammable?" He sniggered at that.

"Yeah," came Rigger's nasal reply, "we'll smoke 'em out. If that don't bring 'em to us at least it'll finish 'em. We'll just say the fire-bug started it, yep, yep." Their laughter echoed throughout the room.

Ma-Ti cautioned a backward glance towards Wheeler. The Fire Planeteer had ducked back to the safety of the barrels, but kept his eyes trained on the two men. From his position Ma-Ti could see little of what was going on. Unsure whether to press on or wait he strained to listen. The acoustics of the room and its contents did little to aid him. Unbidden, Suchi silently made his way to the floor from his position atop Ma-Ti's shoulder. He cautiously padded forward to peek through a gap between the drums, his dark eyes darting about trying to locate Bleak and Rigger. The little Spider monkey's tail twitched and Ma-Ti knew it was safe enough to resume his wary crawl towards the door.

Catching their movement, Wheeler flicked his eyes towards Ma-Ti and Suchi. He drew his gaze back to the two henchmen, who continued their jeering and threats, and with a watchful eye extended a leg to begin crab-walking his way behind Ma-Ti. He'd barely transferred his weight when he drew a sharp breath in, realising Rigger was absently blundering his way towards Ma-Ti. While it didn't appear that the Heart Planeteer had been spotted yet, it would be inevitable as soon as Bleak turned to address his unwitting partner.

Wheeler cast a glance towards the door. Ma-Ti could make it if he bought him some time. He trusted that the Kyapo and his monkey would find the others and come back for him. It was the only way, and he put little thought into any plan beyond that as he abruptly stood and whistled.

"Hey ladies," Wheeler called out. He briefly flicked his eyes towards Ma-Ti. The boy had stopped at the whistle and now stared back at the red head, a frown creasing his smooth brow. "I'd love to stay and play 'hide-and-seek' all day, but, well, let's face it. You kinda suck, and I'd like to be outta here before I hit retirement." Keeping his eyes fixed on the sneering lackey's, Wheeler gave a surreptitious flick of his wrist to tell Ma-Ti to keep moving.

It took Ma-Ti a moment to notice Wheeler's signal, and another moment for him to start moving again. He felt a tug on the front of his vest and looked down to see Suchi trying vainly to drag him towards the door. He reluctantly gave in and soundlessly scrambled for the exit.

"Hey, watch the hair. Hair this good don't style itself, you know. Oh, I guess you wouldn't." Ma-Ti could hear the mocking grin in Wheeler's voice and winced when he heard the grunt of pain.

He looked back over his shoulder to see Wheeler doubled over, Bleak cracking his knuckles with a look of delighted malice.

Wheeler coughed. "You know, for a weedy guy you're surprisingly strong," he croaked, directing his comment to Rigger. Hoggish Greedly's scrawny sidekick had Wheeler's arms pinned painfully behind his back. He sneered in response and hefted Wheeler upright.

Bleak drew his arm back for another punch, this one striking the Fire Planeteer in the jaw with a sharp crack.

"Wheeler!" shouted Ma-Ti, taking a step towards the American. Suchi stretched up and grabbed Ma-Ti's wrist, attempting once more to drag the boy towards the exit and safety.

Bleak and Rigger turned their dark gazes towards him.

"Going somewhere, mate?" smirked Bleak.

"Don't worry about me, Ma-Ti. Go find the others," Wheeler said thickly. A red bruise was already forming on his cheek.

"Not bleedin' likely." Bleak's dark eyes glinted menacingly in the dark. "The boss won't be too happy if I only brought 'im one Peskiteer." He slowly stepped towards the boy.

Suchi tugged on Ma-Ti's wrist again, this time wrapping his tail around his friend's forearm. Ma-Ti gave an apologetic look towards Wheeler and turned, running to close the gap between himself and the door, lifting Suchi easily to carry him as they fled.

Heart thudding in his chest, he finally cleared the doorway, only to run headlong into Verminous Skumm. He landed hard on the ground and stared up at the oversized rat in dismay.

"What's this?" hissed Skumm. "Trying to escape? I think not." He laughed as he hauled Ma-Ti to his feet, gripping the front of his shirt in one clawed fist. He looked from the boy's startled face to the mercenary's scowl. "Missing something, Bleak?" Another hissing laugh. Fetid breath hit Ma-Ti. His stomach lurched.

Ma-Ti looked towards Suchi anxiously hiding behind the doorframe. He could feel his concern and anxiety. "Suchi," he said aloud. "Go and get help. Go find the others." The monkey chattered his acknowledgment and hurriedly scampered down the corridor and towards the upper levels. Ma-Ti felt his companion's mind begin to uncurl from his own as he moved further away, the toxicity in the air creating static between their connection.

"The monkey's getting away," Rigger whined. "You let the monkey get away."

Skumm grinned wolfishly. "He won't get far. Now c'mon, let's get these two upstairs with the rest." He shoved Ma-Ti ahead of him, scruffing the boy by his collar. Ma-Ti's heart sank. _The rest?_ Did that mean the others had already been captured? He heard Wheeler struggling with Rigger and another sickening thump as Bleak swiftly ended the American's efforts to break free.

"You won't get away with this," wheezed Wheeler. Bleak and Rigger sniggered.

As they were bodily hauled up the corridor Ma-Ti hoped that Suchi would be ok, and if Skumm's words spoke truth, that he would at least get to safety.

* * *

><p>As they entered a large room, thrumming with machinery and reeking of oily fumes, it was evident that this scheme involved more than just Plunder and Skumm.<p>

"Doctor Blight!" Wheeler spat. He grimaced as Rigger twisted his arms higher up his back, his shoulders protesting painfully.

"You don't say," Blight said dryly. "Nice of you to finally join us. Tie them up with the rest of the Planet-Pukes," she ordered. Skumm narrowed his eyes at her commanding tone, but obliged without comment, propelling the Heart Planeteer forward. Ma-Ti stumbled, but Skumm's firm grip kept him upright.

Their wrists were bound and their rings plucked from their fingers, and they were left to stand solemnly with Kwame, Gi and Linka. They exchanged shaky smiles. Kwame deftly ran his dark eyes over the pair, lingering on Ma-Ti's vacant shoulder before he turned to stare defiantly ahead, shoulders square and head tall. Gi and Linka glanced to the blossoming bruise on Wheeler's face and noted the hunched way he was standing, his trussed hands at his stomach. They shared a look. Wheeler shrugged and flashed them a slightly pained grin. Ma-Ti's thoughts were on his absent friend and he chewed his lip as he attempted to make a mental connection. Without his ring it was difficult. With the toxicity all around it was impossible.

"Good work, Bleak," sneered Plunder.

"Hey, I helped too," protested Rigger.

Skumm snarled. "Bleak almost let the short one get away. I was the one to catch him, Looten." Bleak ran a hand over his head nervously, anticipating the berating from his boss.

The sound of heavy footfalls and laboured breathing echoed throughout the expansive space. A moment or so later Greedly appeared, wheezing and sweating with something writhing from his clenched, chubby fist.

Blight looked up from her control panel. "Look what the pig dragged in," she smirked.

"Suchi!" cried Ma-Ti. He made to move forward but strong hands held him back. He struggled vainly, scrabbling to get to Suchi, to rescue Suchi.

"Found _this_ trying to get away," Greedly snorted. He held up the monkey by the scruff. Suchi screeched and scrabbled to free himself.

"No! Don't hurt him!" pleaded the Heart Planeteer. Tears began to well in his eyes. He struggled once more before giving up. The hands of his friends eased, and he felt a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder.

"Oh how touching. The Planet-Brat's pet-OUCH!" howled Greedly. Suchi sunk his teeth into his captor's arm and jumped free, shaking his fist and chattering angrily.

"Good boy, Suchi!"

"He bit me! The little bastard bit me! What if it's got rabies? Blight, do something! I could have rabies!"

"We'll be sure to take you out as soon as you start foaming at the mouth," replied Plunder with a smirk. Greedly's eyes became wide and his face paled. Bleak and Skumm sniggered. Rigger wrung his hands, torn between staying clear of his newly rabid boss and running to his rescue.

Blight rolled her eyes. "Oh, quit whining, Greedly. You'll be fine."

"Suchi, look out!" warned Ma-Ti. Too late. Blight swiftly plucked Suchi as he ran past and shoved him unceremoniously into a cotton sack.

Holding up the twitching bag she said, "I have the perfect experiment for your eco-pet." She laughed delightedly.

"Let him go, Blight. Or I'll swear I'll-"

"Or you'll what, Red? Threaten me some more?" She raised an eyebrow. "Take them down to the holding cell. MAL baby, go with them and make sure they don't screw it up. We don't want to waste more time chasing after these Eco-Geeks." She strode away with her new quarry, leaving the rest of the Eco-Villains to escort the Planeteers to the cell.

* * *

><p>The Planeteers were untied and roughly stuffed into the dark, dank holding cell. The air was stale and damp and the only light came from a tiny barred window set high in the stone wall.<p>

Wheeler shouldered the door in a futile effort to budge it open, shouting curses and threats at the Eco-Villains, despite the likelihood that they were no longer there.

"I told you, Wheeler. It will not work. It has an electronic lock and it is at least an inch thick. Give it up already, Yankee," argued Linka.

Wheeler scowled, kicked the door once and turned to rest his back against it. With a sigh he slid down to sit and lean against it, drawing his legs up and propping his elbows on his knees. He winced and lowered a leg, a hand clutching at his bruised stomach.

Ma-Ti sat huddled against a wall, his forehead tucked against his thighs and arms wrapped about himself. His shoulders shook with his quiet sobs and wet tears fell against his legs. He made no move to wipe them away.

Gi shuffled over to sit beside the young Planeteer and draped an arm around his shoulders. "We'll get him back, Ma-Ti," she said quietly. She hugged him to her, and rested her cheek against the top of his head. "He'll be ok. If anyone could escape, it'd be Suchi." Truthfully, she wasn't so confident in her own words. The situation seemed hopeless, and with their rings taken and the Eco-Villains conspiring with each other, things were not looking up for the Planeteers. She set the thought from her mind and set to task comforting her team mate.

"Yeah, we'll get him back, little buddy. And when I get my hands on them..." Wheeler clenched his fists. Linka rolled her eyes.

Kwame sat quietly in the middle of the room, his arms draped over his knees, staring thoughtfully at the floor between his feet. He knew he could offer no words of comfort and understood, somewhat, the bond the boy and his monkey shared. No; nothing he could say would ease Ma-Ti's pain.

Ma-Ti had never felt more helpless. He had always been able to at least do something. Go after someone, or hatch a plan, or..._something_. Images floated in his mind of torture and torment, and he became wracked with grief and guilt.

In a futile effort he cast his mind out, trying to grab at any trace of his companion. Even without his ring, he had often been able to follow the familiar link they shared, and he hoped it would be enough to cast for him. But the contaminated grounds threw up a barrier and he felt nothing. He keened quietly and Gi rocked him. He felt someone sit on the other side of him and lay a gentle hand against his back. Linka and Gi exchanged a concerned glance over his head.

Gi looked around the room while she held the Heart Planeteer. "I can't see how we're going to break out of here," she said quietly. "We might just have to wait until they come to get us."

"Let us hope they _do_ come to get us," Kwame added solemnly.

Everyone was silent, except for the odd sniffle from Ma-Ti, while they contemplated that thought.

The young Kyapo had stopped crying and stared silently into his lap. Tears had left streaks on his grubby face and he looked utterly miserable. He was lost in his memories, conjuring them easily and warmly, yet they were tinged with grief and sadness.

"Bozhe Moy!" gasped Linka. "Wheeler, what did you say to Bleak to leave you with such a bruise?" she admonished.

The red-head had quietly lifted his shirt to examine Bleak's handy work. He frowned down at the mottle of purples and reds spreading across his stomach. "You know, the usual Wheeler wit. Some jibe about his hair, or lack thereof. For some reason, he took offence." He tilted his head to try and get a better look at the edge of his ribs in the failing light.

"Let me have a look," the Blonde said sternly. She gave Ma-Ti a squeeze before getting up to sit beside Wheeler. She made a growl in the back of her throat, glancing up at the tiny window. "You will need to move and lay across my lap so I can have a better look. And you need not look so smug. Bleak may have broken a rib for your trouble. Not that I suppose that would stop you." She fussed as she spoke, and despite her hard words her touch was gentle. She gave him an apologetic look when he flinched as her hands moved across his ribs.

Their chatter faded into the background as Ma-Ti recalled his first chance meeting with the Spider Monkey, back home in the Amazonian basin. They had been through much together since he had stumbled upon Suchi, entangled and afraid. It was almost as if he could hear the chatter of his ever-present companion.

"Hush. Listen," instructed Kwame. He strained to locate the sound, his eyes darting around the dimly lit room.

Ma-Ti broke out of his reverie. He hadn't imagined it. "Suchi! That is Suchi!" He cast his mind out, frowning with the effort. He brushed against something familiar and looked up towards a small gap in the stone near the ceiling. He could just make out a dark shape and he broke into in watery grin.

"Oh Suchi! You had us all worried," said Gi, her eyes shining.

He moved to the edge of the ledge and leapt, Ma-Ti catching him easily and hugging him tightly. With the physical contact their minds wrapped together instinctively. Ma-Ti let out a sigh of relief and the monkey in his arms chittered happily, and clung to the boy's neck.

"I hate to be the party pooper, but that doesn't exactly help us get out of here," reasoned Wheeler, sitting up gingerly, and pulling his shirt down.

Suchi waved a small, rectangular box at the Heart Planeteer. "What is it you have there, my friend?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Let me see." Ma-Ti handed the box to Linka. She studied it a moment, squinting in the gloom. She looked up suddenly, a grin lighting up her face. "Oh Suchi! You wonderful simian!"

"Huh? I don't get it," said Wheeler, confused. He looked between Ma-Ti and Linka. Ma-Ti shrugged.

"Oh, but do you not see? Suchi has brought us a way out of here!" She pressed a button on the remote and the door clicked open.

Everyone cheered softly.

Kwame chuckled gently and peered down at the monkey. "You continue to amaze me, my little friend. I am glad you are safe." Suchi chittered his thanks.

Wheeler scruffed the top of Suchi's head, playfully. "Good to have ya back, little buddy," Suchi screeched his annoyance at the American, who laughed.

_It _is_ good to have you back, my friend,_ Ma-Ti sent. _I thought I had lost you for good this time_. He hugged Suchi to him once more, breathing in the familiar smell of his fur, before allowing him to scramble onto his shoulder and following the rest of the Planeteers out.

He felt whole gain.

"I can't wait to see the look on Blight's face," said Wheeler, grinning. "Now we just gotta grab our rings and let Cap deal with the rest."

"Piece of cake. Suchi can steal back our rings with no trouble," grinned Gi.

"Easy, Suchi. Do not be too eager to face danger," chuckled Ma-Ti. He sensed Suchi's eagerness to exact revenge on Blight and flaunt his freedom. "But thank you. I can always count on you, my friend."

Suchi wrapped his tail around Ma-Ti's neck, his little fists gripping his hair. Ma-Ti smiled, and allowed him to relay his adventure and his brave escape, enjoying his familiar companionship that curled snugly around his mind as easily as the monkey sat on his shoulder.


End file.
